


Memories Restored

by vibraniumkink



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, Sad, Stucky - Freeform, Suicide, Till the end of the line, make me cry, steve x bucky - Freeform, stevebucky - Freeform, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibraniumkink/pseuds/vibraniumkink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be mindful of the warnings and tags (major character death, suicide). You'll probably cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Restored

It was all over. Steve had been searching and searching to no end, and it was over. All this work, all the heartbreak, the pain, the suffering, and this is how it ends. He should've known what he was walking into. But Steve has always been naïve. He believed in justice, the greater good, and trusted it blindly. He believed that anyone could be saved. But, Buck was too far gone. He was now the type of man you stop.   
Steve's tears were speeding down his face. He didn't bother putting his suit or his helmet on, he wanted to be vulnerable, to make Buck remember. He was a weeping mess, sobbing, choking on his words. It was by no means a romantic, reserved cry. Steve was weeping, snot now on his sleeves and teeth chattering.  
"Lo—look Buck. You don't have to do this." Steve outstretched his shaking hands, trying to calm Bucky down. He'd dropped his shield across the room, and didn't even want to pick it up. He was tired of fighting, he wanted a resolution, an end.   
"Please, Bucky." Steve dropped to his knees. Bucky was startled by his merciful demeanor, and backed up; though he kept his gun aimed at Steve's forehead. That confused, lost, wild animal look plagued Bucky's eyes.  
Steve gripped the barrel of the gun, and moved Bucky's arm to where the gun was aimed at his heart.  
"Hit me where I can't feel anything. Where I'm already broken. Because I know you're already gone. I know you don't remember me. I know I don't mean anything to you." Steve was below rock bottom. Miles below. He truly wanted to die, more than ever. There was always a piece of him that knew if a speeding car came whizzing in his direction, he wouldn't budge.  
"I've been miserable for far too long, Bucky. Just end it. I know it's over. I was just, too damn stupid to—to realize that you've been long gone." Steve frowned deeply, throat hurting from holding back cries. He knew deep inside he couldn't save him, but he would fight till the bitter end trying.  
"Make it as slow as you like. Because anything you do isn't going to scratch the surface of what those monsters did to you." He sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve.  
"I know I had this coming. And I—I never could swallow my pride to end my own life. I just can't live without you." Steve would spend days just watching old tapes of Bucky. Looking at old sketches, pictures, journal entries. Anything to preserve their love. Anything to remember; but lately it's been getting difficult--even more so than it was before.  
"End my pain. I don't want to go on."   
Bucky cringed, frowning deeply, trying to prevent tears from coming down his face.  
His hands started shaking, and the stone cold assassin was beginning to break. He told himself to remember his training, but the only memories he retrieved was of all the people he's killed, ones that didn't deserve it, ones on the side he used to fight on.  
"I'm a monster." Bucky said, then dropping the magazine of the still loaded weapon; one bullet left.   
"I wanna remember you. But—I can't." Bucky's voice cracked. He dropped down to his knees as well, and hugged Steve tightly, white knuckles around the gun.  
Steve hugged him back, and kissed him on the cheek.   
"It's okay, Bucky." Steve pet Bucky's unwashed oily hair, cradling his head against his chest.  
"I can't do this anymore." Bucky said, then silently picked up his gun, and put it next to Steve's ear.  
"I'll see you soon, okay, Stevie?"   
"Okay-- Just tell me one   
thing—" Steve managed.  
"Anything." Bucky's teeth were revealed, pained by what was going to take place within the next few seconds.  
"Just, tell me you love me." Steve said, pulling away to kiss Bucky on the lips.  
"I love you Steve. I always will. Till the end of the line." Bucky put his head back on Steve's shoulder, directly next to his head.  
"I'll be seeing you." Steve cried, ugly crying and involuntary snorting sounds from both of them filling the air.

Then it was over. Within a fraction of a second, both of them died. The last bullet was in the barrel. Both men knew that there was one remaining bullet. And directly after the bullet severed through Steve's skull, it came out Bucky's ear, and fragments of bone, brain and skin were scattered across the concrete floor of the abandoned facility. In that moment, both of them finally found peace. All the memories, restored. All the pain, gone. They were happy. It was quick, painless. They were always meant to be together, forever.   
And the end of the line will never come, because their love will never perish.


End file.
